The Contractor shall conduct and epidemiologic investigation to evaluate etiologic factors, particularly diet, for precancerous lesions of the stomach and shall quantify rates of transition in gastric mucosal status over time, including transitions from chronic atropic gastritis and dysplasia to cancer. The investigation shall be carried out in Linqu, a rural country in Shandong Province where a previous contract-supported case-control study of stomach cancer was conducted.